


Mass Effect : Ascendancy

by Goldensharpie12



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Depression, Explicit Language, Gen, Getting Clean, Original Locations, POV Third Person, Pre-Mass Effect, Slight Canon Divergence, Traumatizing Experience, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldensharpie12/pseuds/Goldensharpie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only sixteen walking around the streets of Vancouver, when he saw an Alliance recruitment ad. It had all the basic stuff he recognized from other military recruitment posters, but this one was different. It showed an Alliance soldier in standard onyx armour clutching an M80 lancer with both of his hands. The soldier was looking out over a cliff on an empty barren landscape, he looked noble, a guardian over a foreign planet. </p><p>Just below that was the Systems Alliance logo followed by the slogan in large bold letters "Duty, Honor, Sacrifice. Systems Alliance - Enlist Today."</p><p> At the bottom right of the poster he could see the finely printed words. "Want to know more about other military programs? Go to Systems Alliance on the extranet, keyword: Alliance."  </p><p>At eighteen Shepard had done it, what he found would forever change his life. A few gruesome years of training later, he enlisted into the N7 program with a personal recommendation from Captain Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a young new writer and I've no experience writing anything outside an occasional essay for school. So don't judge this first attempt too harshly. 
> 
> However I am eager to learn the in and outs to the world of fan-fiction and love getting feedback. I take all forms of critisim, constructive or otherwise. 
> 
> Anyway moving onto the story. My Shepard is Earthborn/Default Look/Sole-Survivor/Vanguard. This story begins during the last rotation of his N7 training, leading up to Akuze. If Shepard acts a little odd thats just due to my writing inexperience haha.
> 
> If the timeline looks weird to you, that's because I always felt it would make more sense if Shepard had survived Akuze due to his N7 training. 
> 
> Ok that's everything I have to say. You may now enjoy the story.

The first week of N-7 training was hell. Shepard twisted and turned in his bed, it felt like everything he'd been through up to this point was nothing more than a cakewalk. He wearily opened his eyes and could see four bunks to his right and five more to his left, the bunks across from him mirrored this ten bunk layout.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, he needed rest. However his mind would not yield, sifting through memories and past experiences even though he was exhausted.

Shepard could remember the first time he'd heard about the N7 program.

_He was only sixteen walking around the streets of Vancouver, when he saw an Alliance recruitment ad. It had all the basic stuff he recognized from other military recruitment posters, but this one was different. It showed an Alliance soldier in standard onyx armour clutching an M80 lancer with both of his hands. The soldier was looking out over a cliff on an empty barren landscape, he looked noble, a guardian over a foreign planet similar to Earth._

_Just below that was the Systems Alliance logo followed by the slogan in large bold letters "Duty, Honor, Sacrifice. Systems Alliance - Enlist Today."_

_At the bottom right of the poster he could see the finely printed words. "Want to know more about other military programs? Go to Systems Alliance on the extranet, keyword: Alliance."_

_At eighteen Shepard had done it, what he found would forever change his life. A few gruesome years of training later, he enlisted into the N7 program with a personal recommendation from Captain Anderson._

_Like all N1-7 training it was on Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, at the "Vila Militar"._

_Those, like Shepard, from english speaking countries, referred to it as 'The Villa' or 'N-School.'_

He let out a deep breath, pushing the memories out of his head and slowly opened his eyes to see the familiar concrete roof of the Villa. Then the blaring sound of a trumpet echoed throughout the small barracks, the loud sound bouncing off the walls, leaving everyone disoriented and sleepy-eyed.

Shepard looked over to his right to see another N6, he felt a disconcerting feeling of recognition but didn't know the womans name. It was odd since he was sure he had never seen the somewhat familiar woman in his previous rotations.

Her hair was longer than his, a vibrant red-orange, her eyes a warm lime green. She looked about his age, maybe a year older. She was short and stocky, yet curvy and shapely, the top of her head barely reaching Shepard's shoulder. Her skintight shirt was black with grey pads on the shoulders, the N6 symbol sitting proudly above her right breast. Her pants were the black standard issue, however they were looser than everyone else's. Shepard wondered why would she choose to wear something twice her proper size for a few seconds, but shaking his head he contented himself with the thought that it wasn’t his business.

From what Shepard heard from the other marines yesterday during meal time, what she lacked in height and protocol she more than made up for in attitude.

"This is the fourth time this week the bastard has woken us five hours before we're supposed to, what stunt is he trying to pull? Get all of us killed by exhaustion?!" The shorter and stockier N6 said with a flair of anger and sleepiness.

The drill sergeant sauntered into the room causing everyone to snap to attention. He took a few quick looks around the room before methodically searching all the bunks as he did whenever he came into the barracks.

"Keep it down. If the sergeant hears, we'll all pay. Last thing I want to do at 0100 is run a damn marathon because you wouldn't shut up." Shepard said under his breath while the drill sergeant was looking through everyone's bunk.

"Listen here pretty boy, I've been here long enough to know damn well what this program is about, and waking up at 0100 to run a damn marathon was definitely not on the brochure", the short N6 Replied.

He could tell the drill sergeant had heard the exchange because he turned his head toward Shepard's bunk resembling a mix between an owl and a bloodthirsty vulture waiting for its next meal.

Shepard noticing the sergeants deadset glare quickly straightened up and swiftly cut off any reply he was about to give the other N6 as he waited for the inexorable yelling to begin, inevitably ending in him not being able to hear for the next two days.

The drill sergeant walked slowly to Shepard's bunk as he eyeballed the other nineteen marines in the room. He stopped abruptly at Shepard's bunk and threw the pillow and blanket on the floor, he peered down at Shepard with crazy bloodshot eyes.

Shepard hadn't really noticed it before but now that the sergeant was closer he could smell the cheap booze on his breath. The sergeant was leaner and thinner than he was, but Shepard attributed it more to age than the obvious drinking.

Shepard drifted between thoughts looking straight ahead at the concrete wall while the sergeant threw his forty pound metal 'mattress' on the floor and proceeded to stumble and dance around all over it, covering the mattress with grass and mud.

The drill sergeant finally stopped yelling, and took a few steps away from his mattress. But before he left he spun around quickly, maybe too quickly as he stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance.

Grabbing the pillow and blanket from Shepard's bed, blaring "And this better be the last time you ever say 'sergeant' without a 'sir' immediately after it marine!" He yelled angrily slightly slurring his words. "Now drop down and give me fifty!"

Shepard shocked at the realization that the sergeant actually being drunk was the reason for this beserker behavior, quickly replied at the top of his lungs. "Sir yes sir! Drill Sergeant Matthews sir!" He dropped to his hands and quickly pumped out the fifty push-ups. The sergeant waited until he was done, eyeing everyone else with crazy eyes.

The drunk drill sergeant seeming pleased with Shepard's push-ups started to walk away "That's much better marine! Don't forget next time!"

Shepard held his salute, arms sore, until he heard the door close behind the stumbling sergeant, and then the main lights shut off as he left the barracks. Only the auxiliary lights keeping the room dimly lit.

He let out a deep breathe he didn't even realize he was holding. The red haired N6 took a few steps towards Shepard's bunk and flipped over the muddied mattress.

"Hey Sheppie. You know I would appreciate some help putting your damn mattress back in place instead of you looking slack jawed at the door. We both know Matthews won't come back until he's got someone else's head to chew off"

Shepard froze and slowly turned to face the N6 who was trying to put the mattress on his bunk, even though she was too short to reach it.

"What did you call me?" He asked taken off guard.

The red haired N6 looked up at him with a confused look on her face "I called you 'Sheppie'. What never heard of a nickname before numbnuts? Now get your ass in gear and help a lady in distress would ya."

Shepard felt a smile escape and laughed "I have heard of nicknames before, thanks, it's just that usually people give nicknames to friends, or, people they know. Which brings the question how do you know my name, while I have no clue who you are? And I would hardly call picking up a mattress a form of distress" Shepard quipped playfully, as he picked up the mattress with one hand and flipped the dirty side downward dropping it on top of the bed frame effortlessly.

She wiped some sweat off her forehead and cocked one eyebrow at Shepard "showoff." She stated plainly and out of breath.

"Not everyone is a six foot mass of muscle and hormones you know." She laughed at her joke much to Shepard's chagrin and began to walk towards her bunk.

Shepard climbed up to his muddied standard issue mattress and saw her walking away out of the corner of his eye. "Hey! You never answered my question."He yelled after her hoping to get a response.

"Everyone knows who you are. You're Shepard. Personally recommended for N7 training by one of the first N7 graduates, Captain Anderson" she replied impersonating a reporter as if she were reading a headline.

"The only candidate accepted without a second thought, one of the few soldiers with a clean record." She continued sarcastically. "But you're going to have to rely on instinct rather than good word, that is, if you want to survive here pretty boy." She replied sharply.

Shepard gritted his teeth at the comment. "How do you think I got this far lady? Damn sure it wasn't on good word alone, and last time I checked my record is spotless not just clean. So why don't you take your condescending attitude and shove it." Shepard replied angered by her attitude.

The short red haired N6 stopped dead in her tracks, turned halfway around and gave a small chuckle. "You might just make it around here numbnuts. My friends call me Val, and my enemies call me bitch. Choose where you stand pretty boy, but I don't suggest the latter, they usually end up dead." After a slight pause she turned around again and sauntered toward her bunk.

Shepard called out "Goodnight" and with a small pause replied with a warm tone "Val."

He turned his head and could make out Val's figure through the dark, he noticed her hair first, then his gaze went lower and he noticed her swaying hips through the baggy uniform. "Smart choice numbnuts" she replied before hopping into her bed, Shepard could hear it creak as she settled into the uncomfortable bed.

Shepard chuckled a little as he thought to himself.

_She had an attitude alright, but with those hips I would too._

Val yelled out "night night Sheppie, I won't let anyone wake you. Trust me you need the beauty sleep!" Shepard could hear her laughing and rolled his eyes at the comment.

After a few minutes the barracks slid into complete silence, the only sounds coming from Shepard as he twisted and turned on the bed, trying desperately to find a comfy spot on the bed without a pillow or blanket. He eventually gave up and let out a groan of defeat.

"This is going to be a long day" Shepard thought to himself as he closed his eyes, using his sheer willpower to force himself to sleep. Seconds passed, then minutes, and before Shepard knew it he gracefully slipped into a tranquil slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun flashing in Shepard's eye through the small rectangular windows at the top of the barracks wall woke him, just before the deafening sound of trumpets played, waking everyone who wasn't already up. With a loud groan Shepard climbed down off his bunk and slid into his standard pair of military boots.

They were a standard type of boot, black with black laces and had a flap that you would roll over the knot to the other side of the boot, to protect your laces from being untied during training. It worked that was for sure, but it wasn't at all comfortable, not that training was supposed to be comfortable.

Everything Shepard had done since getting into the N7 rotation had been anything but comfortable. Ranging from disarming a bomb or two in under 5 minutes to running 12 clicks with an 'incapacitated' compatriot draped around your shoulder, enjoying the ride while you hauled ass, and to top it all off a few live fire drills. All that happening within a span of ten hours of course, N7 training knew how to weed out the weak and leave the strong wary.

 _Yep, anything but comfortable._ Shepard thought to himself as he laughed internally. Shepard stood up as he finished wrestling with the boot flap and saw Val give another N6 a clap on the back and motioned for Shepard to come over. Shepard begrudgingly walked over even though they were supposed to be heading to the mess for their first and most likely only meal of the day.

Shepard walked towards Val and two other marines. He eyed her two friends top to bottom soaking in every detail, a skill he had learned from Anderson.

Shepard could hear Anderson's voice in his mind, reminding him _every detail counts_. Time seemed to slow around him as he focused on the two figures talking to Val. The one to her right had short cropped blonde hair, taller than Val by a hairs distance. From the angle he stood and the way he leaned more to his right shoulder, Shepard determined he was right handed. The man also had pale blue eyes, high cheekbones, a thin short nose, and a pronounced jawline. His body was slender and had almost sharp edges where you could see his defined muscles.

Moving to the other figure standing directly in front of Val. Shepard noticed a missing pinkie finger on his left hand, he was also right handed by his body language. The figure had a dark brown receding hairline, an old scar that ran the length of his jaw, thick bushy eyebrows, and a goatee. He had light green eyes, but something looked off, as if he was hiding something.

The man was about Shepard's height and weight, he definitely looked like he'd seen more action than most of the other marines. With a few more quick observations Shepard swiftly closed the distance between his bunk and Val.

"Hey! Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Val said teasingly punching Shepard in the shoulder. "Shepard this is Jeff Trewen, but you can call him J.T." She said pointing to the blonde man about her height. "Nice to meet you, Jeff." Shepard shook Jeffs outstretched hand, surprised the slender man had such a tight grip. "Likewise Shepard." Jeff replied his voice average pitch yet gravely, tipping an imaginary hat towards Shepard, receiving a nod.

"And this is Trent Crosby." Val took a slight step back grabbing both Shepard and Crosby's hands pulling them into a handshake. "Crosby, Shepard. Shepard, Crosby.” a few moments passed by as Crosby eyed Shepard without saying a word, then Val jumped in playfully. “Go on say hi, no crocodiles here to bite another finger off Crosby." Val said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I didn't lose my finger to a goddamn crocodile Val, stop saying that before some gullible bastard believes that crap." Crosby's deep raspy voice had a slight British accent, as he scolded Val, which due to his tone and candor seemed to happen often.

"Anyway pleasure to meet you Shepard, truly." Crosby said sounding sincere, as he crossed both arms. "Yeah, nice to meet you too Crosby." Shepard replied also trying to sound sincere. They both gave acceptive nods, and turned to face Val.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, let's eat! Oh and pretty boy, you can sit with us, doubt you'd have anywhere to sit otherwise." Val took a few bounding steps until she was out of sight and out the barracks door.

Shepard stood still for another moment before following suit to the mess hall. It was only 0610 and Shepard could already tell it was going to be a long day. At least he could count on things being interesting with Val and her two misfit friends sticking around. Shepard followed her out of the large door on the east side of the barracks. His eyes began to squint as it took a few moments to adjust with the intense sun beating down on him.

Shepard could feel a wave of heat wash over him as he stepped out of the barracks, it was damn hot, and worse, it was always humid too. Shepard closed the distance between the barracks door and the mess hall entrance with a certain quickness. He opened the door only to be greeted by the artificial fluorescent lighting and round metal tables accompanied by uncomfortable metal stools, that mimicked the temperature outside.

He took a couple steps into the hall if only to avoid heatstroke, and instantly saw Val and her two friends sit down at one of the tables near the middle support column.

Shepard preferred to sit near the corners, where he could easily see the entire mess hall and to avoid direct contact with others. Shepard didn’t care for attention but it always seemed to find him, so he stopped trying to avoid it and instead began to embrace it.

Val turned her head and to see Shepard standing in the doorway, she raised both her arms in comical manner and yelled “Hey numbnuts! come on over! We got more than enough room for ya!” Shepard couldn’t help but laugh as everyone in the room turned to look at him, the once loud mess hall now blatantly and awkwardly silent, he slowly walked down the three steps leading into the main floor of the mess hall and grabbed a plate off the food cart to his right, ignoring the eyes of everyone in the room.

He walked over to Val’s table after getting some dehydrated food packets and two bottles of water. He eyed one of the four stools at the table, which was in-between Crosby and Val, giving both of them a quick nod before sitting down.

A few silent minutes passed as they ate, Shepard looked to his right to see Crosby hunched over devouring the dehydrated food packets, either ignoring the fact they still needed to be hydrated or that he just didn't care. Shepard then looked to his left to see Val sitting up straight eating her food packets slowly as she gingerly applied water to them. With a quick glance ahead, Shepard saw J.T. who was also finished eating, then began to quickly gulp down the rest of his water bottle.

Shepard opened his mouth to say something, but was promptly cut off when Matthews burst in through the mess hall entrance. Matthews stood motionless at the door until every marine got up and gave him a salute. He got up and quickly gave a salute, hoping to God that Matthews wouldn't remember him.

However knowing Shepard's luck and bad habit of trouble following him, it wasn't at all surprising when Matthews yelled "Second Lieutenant Shepard, front and center!"

Shepard heard Val stifle a laugh as he swiftly moved towards the drill sergeant, stopping two feet away from him, easing into a standard salute and military stance. "Sir! Yes Sir!” Shepard said with ease only gained by repetition.

Matthews’s mouth formed a crooked smile as he actively waited for Shepard to ease up before continuing. "Listen up maggots!" He pulled a small datapad from his back pocket. "You’re doing live fire drills today. I’m splitting all of you into five squads of four. After receiving your squad roster head towards the weapons bunker, where you will each choose between four types of weapons keeping only one.” He waited a moment “Any questions?”

After a minutes silence he cleared his throat and continued “Good, I don't like repeating myself. The squads will be as follows; Alpha squad, Lieutenant Valerie Lyre, Chief Warrant Officer Fifth Grade Trent Crosby, Chief Warrant Officer Fourth Grade Jeff Trewen, and Lieutenant Junior Grade John Shepard. Movin' on to Bravo squad!"

Shepard stopped listening as the loud drill sergeant moved past him to group up the remaining marines.

A long sigh escaped his throat. “Of course I get stuck with them for my first mission, it’s like they want me to fail.” Shepard thought to himself as he quickly walked the blessedly short distance from the mess hall to the weapons bunker.

Being the first one to the weapons bunker had its perks, as Shepard got to pick from the crate with the most recent weapon models.

“Hmm. Tough choice.” Shepard held up a weathered shotgun with a few tally marks scratched on the barrel in one hand, and an old muddied assault rifle in the other. “And these are the recent models?” Shepard laughed. “ I’d rather charge into battle with an omni-blade than with these pieces of scrap.” He mumbled under his breath.

Much to his surprise Val replied with a childish candor “yeah, me too, i’d probably rack up one helluva kill count.” He let out a startled scream “Christ, when did you get in here?!”

With a smile Val replied slyly crossing her arms “Oh you talking to lil’ ol’ me? Come on Sheppie you can’t truly believe i’d let, you, of all people to get first pick out of my favorite crate.” Shepard rolled his eyes and stood up, giving a pointed look at the weapons crate “Theres not a single usable weapon in the damn crate anyway”

Val scoffed, uncrossed her arms, and threw both her hands into the crate digging towards the bottom “You just aren't looking hard enough.” She let out a victorious grunt as she pulled out a sniper rifle. It looked brand new with a scope that surprisingly wasn’t cracked, it was sporting a barely scuffed light blue paint job and a kinetic stabilizer. Val hugged the rifle and put a small kiss on the barrel. “There you are Ingrid, you look exactly as I left you last rotation.”

Shepard looked at the affectionate display wide-eyed. “You named a training rifle?” Shepard said skeptically, unable to comprehend exactly what was happening.

Val turned her head sharply to face him “This is not just any ‘training rifle’ it is, my, training rifle. I built this beauty near the end of my N1 rotation. It was part of the infiltrator training regimen. We each built a sniper rifle based off a popular weapon design. And unlike those lucky bastards, I passed the test and came right back for the N2 rotation. This M82 Mantis is homemade.” She took the gun to her shoulder, and zeroed in the sight. “Make no mistake she's not perfect. But she's damned close.” She glanced up at Shepard before continuing, “I remember her first kill. Some lowly scum by the name ‘Dry Top’.” she sighed lost in the memory “She’s been with me ever since, a girls best friend.”

Val again turned her head towards her rifle obviously reminiscing her time with her ‘best friend’. Shepard crossed his arms, the effect of the affectionate reunion between woman and rifle wearing off. “Well i’m glad you have a weapon." He said sarcastically "But I still can't find a usable weapon in that pile of scrap." Val gave him a quick glance "I really hope you never get a search and rescue mission." She replied sarcastically, letting out a small laugh, just before shoving both her hands into the bottom of the crate digging for a ‘usable weapon’.

Shepard rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to check if anyone was coming, he wanted to pick a gun before the storm of handsy marines grabbed a weapon he might want. Val dug around for a few seconds until she felt a barrel that didn't have a crack in it.

She struggled for a moment before pulling out a heavy shotgun, it was at least the length of her thigh and easily weighed fifteen pounds. "Sheppie, come here I might've found something for you." She quickly inspected the gun before tossing it over to him.

Shepard looked at the shotgun inquisitively. It was all black but the handle which was red. a worn red stripe that started at the tip of the rusty barrel and continued along the top ending at the handle, with a few small dents on the stock, and a bent trigger guard. "You can't be serious." He said shaking his head side to side.

Val stood up and gave him a reassuring clap on the shoulder "Come on, you look like a shotgun kind of guy anyway."

She took a few steps out of the door and looked down the long hallway. The group of marines turned the corner and began walking towards the weapon crates. "Here comes the parade, ok Sheppie time to go." Shepard followed Val outside, the heavy shotgun nestled quite comfortably in his right hand. He looked down at the shotgun. Val spoke out "ya know you're going to be stuck with that gun the whole rotation, it wouldn't hurt to name it. Who knows, maybe you'll end up keeping the damn thing."

Shepard shrugged his shoulders "you really think I should name it?" She nodded "I don't see the harm. It’ll end up saving your life one day whether you like it or not." Shepard held the shotgun in both his hands, paused a moment and thoughtfully searched for a name.

Well if I'm stuck with you, I might as well name you

.A few silent minutes passed "Ok I'll name you 'Scotty'. Yeah I like that, Scotty the Shotty." Shepard mumbled happily under his breath.

Val burst out with sputtering laughter. "What's so funny?" Shepard asked plainly. Val gasped in between laughs to try and let out some sort of reply. "Nothing pretty boy. Just happy you're getting close to. Uh. 'Scotty' the Shotty" A smile curled on her lips as the words left her mouth. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Shepard simply ignored Val and her laughter as they made their way toward the Mission Control and Shuttle Departure buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone called it the M.C.S.D for short. Mission Control was a small two story building, the ground floor was rectangular and the second floor was square and half the length. The second floor had large fenestrations, with reflective glass to keep out the intense sunlight, it also had air conditioning. However the ground floor did not, and no one but instructors and occasionally squad leads were allowed up, mostly for briefing and debriefing. While the Shuttle Departure building wasn’t even technically a building. It was more a large metallic hangar bay, with the namesake of ‘building’ as to confuse recruits on their first day. The hangar bay housed twenty four Kodiak UT45’s, they were like the tank of the military shuttle lineup, except for the fact that they lacked the armour and kept the sluggish movement. However everyone knew the Kodiak UT45 by its unofficial name ‘Party Bus’ because it handled like a bus and went just as fast.

Val opened one of the glass double doors leading into the MCSD took a few steps in and walked the marble floor towards the elevator on their right. “All right numbnuts. Wait here. I’m getting briefed on our mission by our illustrious higher ups. It won’t be too long. So don’t get comfy.” Shepard couldn't tell if that was sarcasm in her voice or just plain annoyance. He walked over to a table and sat down giving Val a small wave with a boyish grin on his face. She rolled her eyes “Don't piss anyone off numbnuts. I mean it.” The elevator doors closed, effectively cutting Shepard off from any reply.

It was a short elevator ride to the second floor, the elevator doors opened up and she stepped forward into a lengthy hallway branching into a dozen of small conference rooms. She pulled a slip of paper out of her right pant pocket with the number 1 emboldened on it. “Perfect! And I don’t even have to search for my briefing room. I can tell, today, is definitely my day.” She mumbled happily as she opened the door to conference room 1.

She was greeted by Sergeant Matthews as he pointed to a chair for her to sit in. _Shit! Out of all the instructors in this damn place, I get this crazy bastard!_  She panicked silently even though she gave him a calm smile and sat down. He leaned forward resting his arms on a varnished oak table, he slid a small datapad across the table to her.

“We want your squad to neutralize a pirate compound using any means necessary. This compound stores large amounts of the illegal drug red sand, it is also a staging area for a larger operation. But by destroying the facility and the drugs, you effectively stop the drug trade in that sector of Alliance space and hamper their ability to trade the drug elsewhere in the Iera System.”

Matthews quickly outlined the mission parameters and waited for Val to show acknowledgement. “This compound is located on the southern hemisphere of the planet Horizon. As you already know this is a popular human colony, so I hope you now understand the importance of this mission.” A moment of silence before Matthews continued “Failure is not an option Lieutenant. Do you Understand?”

Val felt a lump in her throat as she heard those ominous words “Sir! Yes Sir!” She replied hastily. “Are we done here sir?” Matthews stood up his frame towering over hers, eyes squinted, a crooked smile on his face “Yes Lieutenant, we are done here.”

She sheepishly gave a salute and walked out of the room and back into the elevator. “Nope today is definitely not my day.” Val muttered under her breathe as she leaned against the railing of the elevator.

Shepard was sitting down at a small rectangular table arguing with another marine about who had the better weapon, when he saw Val storm out of the elevator. He called out to her but she ignored him or maybe she couldn't hear him, shaking his head as he stood. Giving the marine he was arguing with no mind or warning as he ran to catch up with Val. With a small pivot on her foot she turned to face Shepard a few steps behind her.

"Ok pretty boy, I know you're real excited to hear our orders, but first, we need some equipment." Val stated cutting Shepard off.

"So take this datapad and bring it to Crosby.He'll get the equipment we need." Shepard took the datapad and continued to pry for details on the briefing but realizing she wouldn't budge, turned and began to walk towards their barracks where he was hoping to find Crosby.

Shepard walked into the barracks looking through all twenty of the bunks for Crosby. Finally finding him, he handed Crosby the datapad with a grin.

"The hells this for?" He asked inquisitively looking at the pad with disdain.

"It's the requisition list for our equipment. Val told me to give it to you, said you'd find everything."

Crosby laughed heartily "Of course!" He threw his hands in the air. "Definitely sounds like her, she always was one for shirking responsibility." With a small grunt Crosby stood up, gave Shepard a nod and began walking away. He stopped a few steps before the door of the barracks, looking over the datapad. "This'll be easy to get mate, just make sure you're in the ‘Party Bus’ by 0800." Then he walked out.

Shepard sighed. _G_ _reat. Now I have time to kill and nothing to do._

Shepard walked over to a vacant table sat down. He looked around for something to do until a box labeled ‘Gun Cleaning Tools’ caught his eye. He opened the box and pulled some gun cleaning rags and cleaning fluids, setting them and Scotty down on the metal table. He leaned back in the chair looking over his shotgun. It was in serious need of a good cleaning, and definitely needed testing.

"Alright. Let's get you clean, and then I'm going to test you out in the firing range." He mumbled amused as he began to wipe the gun down.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

It was 0800 and Shepard was sitting in the shuttle, wearing his black onyx armour, Scotty nestled on the small of his back, helmet sitting on his lap. He was on time but everyone else seemed to like being fashionably late.

About ten minutes later Val walked in, she had Ingrid strapped to her back, and was also wearing the standard black onyx armour but her armour had a red stripe running the entirety of her left arm.

Shepard spoke out "Hey isn't painting your armour against regs?"

Val laughed "What's the Brass going to do. Kick me out for painting a stripe on my armor?" She cocked one eyebrow and tucked her helmet between her arm and left hip.

Shepard shrugged his shoulders "Guess not, but why a red stripe?"

Val sauntered into the shuttle. "I'd have to get to know you better before I let you in on that secret Sheppie."

He laughed "Nice, I love a good mystery."

She sat down and leaned back eyeing Shepard top to bottom. "Is that right? I thought you were more of a by the book, justice for all, kind of guy. Mysteries usually don't sit well with those types."

Shepard smiled "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Crosby and J.T. walked in together both carrying a footlocker full of equipment, and some demolition charges, the shuttle door closing behind them with a small hydraulic hiss. Effectively cutting off any reply she was formulating.

After a couple seconds everyone settled into the shuttle, Val knocked on the wall to let the pilot know to take off. Silence echoed in shuttle for about thirty minutes as they exited Earths atmosphere, and began the Mass Relay jumps towards the Iera System.

Val jostled the shuttle as she unhooked her safety harness, ending the silence. "Alright boys, here's the mission objective" she pulled a large data pad from the equipment locker and enlarged an image of a strange facility.

"This right here is a pirate compound, orders are to destroy it and the red sand its storing. This pirate base is on our turf, they think they've got balls trying to keep a base on Horizon. Well we will show them otherwise."

J.T. and Crosby gave grunts of approval while Shepard remained unconvinced.

"That's great and all Val, but what's our plan of action? Just blowing up the damn compound is a dangerously vague plan."

Val scoffed "Yeah, no shit numbnuts. I was getting to the good part." She enlarged the picture further, showing a large bridge with scattered concrete slabs all over it, slowly panning across the entirety of the building.

"This used to be a hospital, it was flagged for reconstruction, but our friendly neighborhood Pirates killed the construction team. Which means it's only partially rebuilt."

She glanced at her teammates and then looked back at the pad. She panned the picture to get a look at the structure of the building.

"Now we can place demo charges, over here, and, here." She outlined two structural beams in blue.

"If we put those babies on a eight minute timer. We should have enough time to escape the building through the roof." She pointed behind her to the pilots cockpit. "Where good ol' Jack will pick us up." She panned the picture around the building outlining the designated escape path in green.

"Leaving us just enough time. To lean back and watch the fireworks through the display window." A mischievous smile forming on her face.

Shepard sighed "Ok but how are we getting into the building? Where are we attacking from?"

Val let out a delighted laugh "You see this bridge pretty boy?" Shepard nodded "That is how we're getting in. A full frontal assault."

Shepard went to voice his opinion but was cut off by Val.

"I know. I know that it looks like a suicide mission. But we have the upper hand here."

She panned the view around the building slowly as twelve heat signatures blipped on the image.

"Those are the Pirates. Now they usually have at least twenty four men guarding. But the other half of the stupid bastards is off planet on a drug run."

She sat up smiling. "That means that we have eight hours before their buddies return. We should have no problem taking out twelve Pirates hiding in a partially rebuilt hospital. With air support." She looked up to meet his eyes. Her green irises painting a picture of arrogance and stubbornness.

Shepard simply gave Val a nod and leaned back in his seat. He still wasn't convinced this was the best plan of action. But he swallowed his words and went along with the plan. If his squadmates thought it work then so should he.

"Just get comfy boys. We got three hours of flight time before reaching horizon."

Val closed her eyes and jostled in her seat trying to find a comfortable spot for sleeping, Crosby and J.T. did the same.

Shepard closed his eyes but knew he wasn't going to get any rest. He had a sneaking suspicion this mission wasn't going to as easy as Val wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard fell a few feet with an audible thud. Pain jolting through his body, he had no time to asses the situation as he heard gunfire erupt around him. He rolled around barely dodging assault rifle fire, when he saw a slab of concrete about two meters away. Rounds whizzed past him as he rolled into cover, slamming his back against the cold, hard slab. He pulled Scotty out from its resting place at the small of his back. A stream of blood contouring his face, the origin being a gash above his right brow. He took a few shallow breathes, his head ached, and the rain of bullets didn't help his sorry state.

 _You should have said something, you damn idiot. You knew this mission wouldn't be easy._ Shepard chastised himself as rounds peppered his cover forcing him to duck lower.

He peeked out to see three assailants. A sniper on the third floor, and two men with assault rifles, one on the ground floor, the other on the second floor, both laying down heavy suppressive fire. Shepard quickly moved his head away from the edge of the slab where through the lens of his helmet he noticed the glare of the snipers red pin point laser. He heard a loud crack, and saw the six inch edge of the slab explode as the round penetrated through it and dug into the bridge.

Shepard recoiled as another round exploded into the slab near his head.

"Fuck!" Shepard yelled, as he was sent flying by another round hitting his shoulder

He sprawled across the ground, one hand on Scotty as he regained some balance and then forcefully threw himself off the bridge and into a nearby trench.

With a loud thud Shepard laid motionless at the bottom of the rocky trench.

The fall blotted out his vision, he felt his lungs burn as he struggled for air, he couldn't feel his left arm, his legs were numb, he waited a few seconds but they felt like minutes. He opened his eyes to see the blue midday sky through the cracked lens of his helmet.

His vision was blurred and everything was spinning, a steady, pulsing pain in his head. Is this what death feels like? He pondered the thought for only a moment. Ignoring the familiar feeling of dizziness mixed with pain, he began to breathe deeper forcing air into his burning lungs, and with a grunt he forced himself to sit up, his head now pulsating with pain more frequently.

He unlatched the seals at the top and sides of the cracked helmet, and tossed it to his right.

He could feel blood leak and drip from his nose onto his limp hand. His right arm fumbled through the damp and rocky soil until he found Scotty about a foot from where he landed.

He used Scotty as support while he struggled to move his numb legs. He found his footing and pushed his back against the uneven side of the trench, where he stood examining his surroundings for a way out.

He saw a rock wall that could provide cover while he made his escape about three hundred meters south of where he was. Luckily for him the trench extended towards the wall. He heard the familiar crack of assault rifle fire as he painstakingly crawled towards safety.

As he moved towards the wall he bent his head to keep it out of sight, and felt relieved since he wouldn’t have to climb out because the trench evened out level with the ground.

He slowly walked the remaining ten meters until he saw a sniper round miss him by a hairs distance digging itself into the rock wall. Survival instinct overtook him as he sprinted in a serpentine formation towards the wall and hid behind it.

Shepard was safe but not for long, he poked his head out and saw the other two pirates heading towards him. He looked around in a panic for somewhere to hide, he saw a thick forest brush he could run into, but it was about a 40 meter run in the open.

Or he could try and make a last stand here using the rock wall as cover. He decided that the forest was a better option, he could easily lose them in there, if he survived the short sprint on open, coverless ground.

He made sure Scotty was holstered properly on the small of his back.

Then he took a deep breathe and then bolted from cover making sure to run at an angle to his attackers, ensuring him at least a few seconds of safety.

He saw bullets fly past him as he entered the brush, running as fast as his legs were able, as far as they could carry him, he never looked back, never stopped running

 

**~**

 

Shepard stumbled into a river clearing, he fell to his knees completely exhausted. He regained his breath and then waited a few moments in silence, listening for an indication that someone had followed him.

He wiped blood and sweat from his eyes with his right forearm relieved that he lost the pirates.

With a small groan Shepard laid on his back, motionless, he closed his eyes. The once clear blue sky now grey and clouded.  He could hear the pitter patter of rain, feel the cool water trickle down his face and into his armour.

He laid still for a few more moments as he enjoyed the sensations of the water and the calming sound of rain.

Shepard forced himself upwards even though his whole body ached and yearned for rest. He examined his left shoulder, the sniper round penetrated through the armour and out his shoulder. He popped the shoulder pad's seals and carefully lifted it to reveal his nano weave suit and the gaping hole in his shoulder. Luckily the round only hit soft tissue and nothing really important. He placed the pad down between his legs and opened his omni tool.

He swiped through some menus, frustrated that what he wanted was never as simple to find as the omni tool ads said it would be. "All I want is some damn medi-gel, not a notice on some residential property near Nos Astra damn it!" He muttered angrily.

After a few more minutes of fruitless searching, he finally found the medical application, he swiped through even more menus until he found his medi-gel tool.

He happily took the tool and gently applied medi-gel to the wound, within seconds it stopped bleeding, a few more seconds and the wound began to quickly self heal. The wound became smaller and smaller until only a tiny circular scar remained. _Gotta love technology._ He grinned happily as the sharp pain of rapid muscle regeneration quickly subsided.

Shepard swung his left arm a few times to make sure it was functional, pleased with the results he then added the tool to his 'favorites'.

 _Probably going to need that quite a lot from here on out._ Shepard grabbed the shoulder pad and reattached the seals, locking it into place. He then applied some medi-gel to his legs, they weren't numb anymore.

He stood up reinvigorated and pulled Scotty out with one hand as the other hand went to his damp ammo belt, pulling out a moist thermal clip and inserting it into the side of the gun. Scotty hissed as the water evaporated and it cooled down.

Shepard struggled to remember what happened before he fell off the bridge. His head pulsed with unbearable pain as he tried to piece together the events leading up to now.

He came to the grim realization that his squadmates may be dead or worse. This became his only thought as he ran hundreds of meters further into the thick wet forest, climbing dozens of small hills, fording rivers, until he froze in place. A column of black smoke in sight. He kept running until he found a shallow river clearing with a closer view of thick smoke column.

He saw the downed Alliance shuttle wrapped up in the trees canopies. He put an arm up to block the sun and squinted, looking over the crash site he couldn't find a single body.

Hoping to God they escaped and weren't dead or captured, he looked around finding a small grouping of rocks he could jump on leading down the short cliff into the crash site. He kept running and was getting closer and closer to the crash. He stopped once he could clearly see the burning shuttle, only ten feet away from the crash.

 

The memories of the crash hit him, sharp as knives as they cut into his mind, forcing him to remember.

_He was sitting down looking over the large datapad Val had previously used to explain their attack. He glanced around the dimly lit passenger compartment of the shuttle to see his three squadmates sleeping._

_He pushed the intercom button on the side of the wall to ask the pilot how far they were from the LZ._

_"About five minutes" he replied._

_Shepard shoved J.T. on the shoulder waking him up, then he kicked Crosby's shin waking him up. Crosby then nudged Val's knee with his, waking her._

_Everyone looked at Shepard "There'd better be a goddamn reason for waking me up from a damn good dream Shepard." Crosby moaned as he drowsily wiped his face of drool._

_"Aw christ Crosby. please tell me ya weren't having that dream with the two Asari dancers again." Val chortled_

_"What if I was? Damn. was it a good dream. You've not a goddamn clue the perfection you ruined Shepard."  He covered his face with his hands._

_Shepard shook his head laughing at Crosby's display of feigned sadness "Yeah sorry about that," he straightened up in his seat facing Val "anyway we're about five minutes from the LZ."_ _Val stretched a little and cracked her knuckles, then she pushed the intercom button._

_"Hey Jack, get ready for a hot LZ, we're dropping quick, weapons blazing."_

_"Roger that. Moving in hot and heavy." The pilots reply came swiftly._

_Shepard had uneasy feeling in his stomach, he unlatched the safety harness momentarily to unhook Scotty from the small of his back. Then he took a quick look at the video display, he saw the pirate compound as expected, but some movement caused him to look closer at the display._

_After closer inspection he saw a large pirate AA gun come up out of the ground and begin to swivel in their direction._

_Before he could warn the pilot a large explosion rattled the side of the shuttle._

_"What the fuck!?" Shepard could barely hear Val yell over the sound of flak explode around them as the shuttle shook violently side to side, the pilot desperately trying to avoid being shot down._

_"Where the hell did they get a fucking AA gun?!" Crosby yelled as his head banged against the wall._ _Shepard was being violently thrown about inside, a mistake he might not be able to make again._

_More flak rattled the shuttle again throwing Shepard into the middle of the floor, nothing to grab for support._

_Seconds later he could hear another flak burst explode through the air, the pilot tried to pull the shuttle up above the tree line._ _This time the pilot couldn't dodge the flak, and the floor of the shuttle blew open. The pilot swayed the shuttle side to side, Shepard was being thrown closer and closer to the hole in the floor._

_Val screaming "Shepard!" Was the last thing he heard before being violently pulled through the gaping maw, Scotty in hand, as he fell directly onto the hot LZ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this mass update of four chapters in one day, but from now on expect at least one chapter every week on Sunday. If you feel like a part of the chapter needs revision or you spot a mistake, please do let me know in the comments. In my spare time I will read all of the comments and will most likely respond to most if not all of them. Anyway stay tuned for the next update coming soon on April 12th.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard shook the unpleasant memory from his mind focusing on the task at hand.

Now out of breath, he stopped for a moment and panned over the crash site, still unable to find any bodies he slid down an incline and walked around. The smell of burnt skin and melted metal seeped into his nostrils.

A chill shot down his spine when he saw the pilot still in the chair burned to a crisp, the seats charred, bullet holes covering the entirety of the shuttle, a large gaping hole on the bottom floor panel, and one of the doors completely blown off. He saw the passenger side of the shuttle completely empty, the entire crash site devoid of any life.

Shepard desperately called out for his friends. "Val! Crosby! J.T.! Answer me if you're out there! Don't you dare leave me out here alone!" There was no reply, just the soft patter of rain on Shepard's armour. He sunk to his knees, tears began to swell in his eyes. _They can't be dead. They can't be._ He sat in the rain with only the silence to keep him company. He stayed there for hours shivering in the cold, until he heard footsteps, they were distant but recognizable.

He thought they were a hallucination at first until he heard them getting closer. He ran into the forest and hid behind a group of large rocks as the footsteps grew ever closer.

He pulled out Scotty and waited silently. He heard two men conversing, they sounded nothing like J.T. and Crosby, Shepard knew then that they were indeed pirates.

He peeked out from the rock to see not two men but three men and one turian each wearing black and white armour.

The turian was holding a heavily modded M82 Mantis Sniper Rifle. _Shepard felt a pang of guilt as he connected the sniper to a mental image of Val holding Ingrid._ He shook his head and focused on the men. Quietly repeating "No time like the present."

He looked closely, watching them like a predator does prey. The insignia on their chest clearly stating they were part of the pirate group Shepard was sent to neutralize.

As the men were conversing Shepard was digging through his wet ammo packs looking for grenades.

The pirates after a short inspection of the carnage their AA gun caused began to walk back the way they came.

Shepard had found two high explosive grenades, and was ready to use them. But after a short consideration of his options, he decided it would be better to shadow the men back to their compound.

 

**~**

 

It was night when Shepard reached their base of operations. He circled the perimeter until he found somewhere to sneak in. It wasn't very difficult because the Pirates were unaware of his presence.

Shepard had found a half destroyed wall around the back of the repurposed hospital. The base was in horrible condition, half the walls barely standing upright. Vegetation growing up the concrete walls and through small holes where Shepard could see rusted rebar.

He could see the illuminating light of a camp fire raging on the second floor, smoke escaping through the cracked roof.

 _They don't even have power? How the hell did they get that AA gun to turn on?_ He moved closer trying to find some indication of a power source. Then he heard a large bunker door open and quickly ran towards the sound. He saw six men carry a crate of drugs into the underground bunker.

_So that's where their power source is._

Shepard began to piece together a plan into the bunker. He could now see the appeal of this area as a secret base, no one would expect to see a drug operation hidden in an underground bunker below a beaten down hospital.

He circled the perimeter to get a layout of their defense. There was a sniper overlooking the back end of the hospital, a guard on a spotlight, and two armed patrols each walking past every six minutes.

"Son of a bitch" He mumbled under his breath.

_These Pirates are a little more organized than I thought._

He slowly realized that this may very well be where he dies. He shook the negative thought out of his mind. _No time like the present._ That became more literal for him than he would have liked.

He had a three minute window to sneak past the patrols, avoid the spotlight and snipers line of sight, and sneak into the building. It was practically a suicide mission, but Shepard had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He marched away from the base to formulate a plan and get some rest.

He was about one kilometer away from the compound, hiding in a small crevice among a cliff full of crevices. He looked through all of his ammo packs and armour compartments for anything to make his suicide mission easier. He already had two grenades but decided they would only get him killed, he needed to be as quiet as possible. He pulled the six remaining thermal clips out the ammo packs and moved onto the armour compartments.

He grabbed two more thermal clips, a flashbang, two dried food packets slightly crushed, and a dented half empty waterbottle. Shepard looked at the items thoughtfully, the day's events starting to wear on him. His body ached, his head felt heavy, and he was hungry.

He took advantage of the time he had available to him now and ripped open the food packets, eating them in silence, then he drank the remaining water in a few gulps. It was unlikely he'd get another chance at a meal anyway.

Now with his hunger subsided he needed to plan his break in. He picked up the eight thermal clips and stored them in his ammo pack.

He grabbed Scotty from his regular resting place, and then began a steady walking pace towards the compound, it would him take approximately ten minutes to reach it.

 _No time like the present. No time like the present._ He repeated his inner mantra in an attempt to keep his mind from trailing somewhere unpleasant.

 

**~**

 

He sat perched on a hill overlooking the base, keen eyes examining the guard patrols. He saw the large bunker doors open again as guards brought in another crate of drugs. It seemed to happen every hour on hour.

He decided that the only way into the base, was to be let in, and to do that he needed to pass off as a guard. "I'll just have to take a guard prisoner and get them to open the bunker door." He quietly mumbled out loud.

He stopped for a moment realizing the stupidity of his plan. "I really have to stop talking to myself, it makes everything sound like a good idea." He shook his head, then focused on the compound again. He saw a guard run around to the empty side of the hospital, throw his helmet off, and then promptly vomited.

The guard had a beer bottle in one hand, an M80 Avenger Assault Rifle in the other, and stumbled around drunkenly.

Shepard began to sneakily approach the base through the thick forest brush surrounding it on all sides.

He waited for the drunken guard to turn around before slamming his fifteen pound shotgun into the side of his head earning an audible crack of bone as his head smashed against the concrete wall.

"One down, eleven to go." Shepard said solemnly wiping a spurt of blood off his face. With a sigh he began to strip the dead guard of his armour.

Shepard felt naked without the comfort of his usual onyx armour. He shifted uneasily under the pirates armour, he didn't like wearing a dead man's armour.

He wiped the mans blood off Scotty with some grass. He put his old armour on the dead guard and hauled him into some nearby bushes.

He shook his head. "Focus Shepard. You won't die in this shithole if you focus." He gave himself a pep talk as he tucked his head into the Pirates helmet.

His eyes watered, the helmet smelled of sweat, alcohol, and vomit. Luckily the suit had an oxygen tank on the back and a breather face plate.

Shepard didn't like how the face plate cut off most of his vision but contented himself with the fact that he could at least breathe fresh air. He tested the armour as he jogged in place and swung his arms and legs.

It was tight on his shoulders, the guard didn't have broad shoulders like Shepard, the metal boots were a couple sizes too small, his feet curled awkwardly inside the metal frame. He picked up the guards rifle and holstered Scotty in his regular resting place.

"Ok. Here we go." He mumbled as he turned the corner. Before he got even ten feet away from the corner he saw a guard on the roof watch him silently. After a moment he finally gave a nod, Shepard nodded back with a small wave.

He panicked quietly under his calm facade, as he walked into hospital through a cracked wall to find three more Pirates. They sat around an old poker table playing skyllian five, a small campfire raging nearby. Two of them looked up and waved him over to play a hand, the other was a turian too involved in his losing hand to give Shepard any mind.

Shepard looked around awkwardly trying to find a way out but saw none. He cautiously walked towards the table, freezing mid stride as he saw the turian straddling his M82 Mantis.

 _Quick, blurred images of Val and Ingrid flashed through his mind again._ The turian looked up to see Shepard standing still as if he was hit by some sort of freeze ray.

"We've got room for one more, no need to be shy. We don't bite." His voice deep and tired, mandibles fluttering slightly. He looked over to the two other Pirates. "Well at least I don't." That earned him a sideways look from his compatriots.

Shepard's mind trailed as it often does, _the turian didn't have any face paint which is used to mark a turians birthplace, I think they're called 'barefaced' by other turians, that’s strange, almost as strange as one turian working with eleven humans, then realizing he had the Pirates full attention,_ he cleared his throat. "Yeah I guess I can play a hand." Shepard sat down next to the turian and leaned back on the worn down chair as it squeaked under his weight.

 _This is not what I should be doing. Val, Crosby, and J.T. could still be alive damn it. I have to move!_ His mind yelled internally, even though externally he had a calm stature as he played a nice game of skyllian five with murderers and criminals.

The game came to a close soon enough as the turian slapped his hand onto the table accusing a pirate across from Shepard of cheating. He watched as the turian lunged across the table wringing the neck of the ‘cheating’ pirate.

Shepard took a chance and inched his way out of the room while the Pirates were otherwise distracted. He found himself in a short hallway that branched into three rooms with a small staircase at the end of it. He walked by as nonchalantly as he could manage while peeking into the three rooms, they all had makeshift beds and cots in them. "sleeping area. Not exactly what I was looking for." He mumbled to himself, moving towards the staircase.

Shepard quickly moved up the staircase to the second floor. He silently walked around the floor as moonlight peeked in through open slits and cracks in the walls.

He stopped suddenly when he saw a structural beam that looked oddly familiar. _"Now we can place demo charges, over here, and, here."_ Val's voice rang loudly in his head. "Right. And of course, I've got no damn demo charges." Shepard set the Assault rifle down on the floor next to him as he dug through his ammo pack for his high explosive grenades.

An idea sparked in his mind. He fumbled around on his omni tool for a few seconds before giving a triumphant grunt. He used the omni tool to set the grenades to explode eight minutes from when he remotely triggered them. He also used the optional feature of adhesive gel on the grenades and stuck one on the structural beam.

"Now to find the other beam." He whispered to himself. He walked around aimlessly on the second floor, mumbling "For a small building, its way too easy to get lost here." A few minutes of wandering later he heard loud footsteps around a nearby corner.

_Fuck! He screamed internally, no time to hide. "Ok just act natural, they don't know your not a pirate, you can do this." He leaned against the wall and waited nonchalantly for the Pirates to turn the corner._

The incoming Pirates saw Shepard and gave him a curt nod and simply walked by him, whispering between themselves. "Well that was surprisingly easy."

He was about to leave and find the second beam when he heard one of the Pirates say something that made a chill slither down his spine. "Hey did you see that smoking hot red-head down in the bunker? Shame we can't touch her, boss man wants her for himself when he gets back."

Shepard spoke clearly trying to hide his disgust. "We got a prisoner in the bunker?"

The two pirates turned around and shot him a look of surprise "Hell yeah we do! we got more than one, we have three of 'em. Apparently they're some sort of Alliance special ops. Big whoop, sure wasn't hard taking 'em down." The burly pirate nudged the other man on the shoulder with a laugh.

"Alliance special ops huh?" Shepard asked trying to see how much information he could siphon out of the unsuspecting Pirates.

"Yeah they're special ops. What, you deaf or something?" The pirate swung his arms up in an aggressive manner.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I was hearing things right. Anyway, is there a way into the bunker? I want to sneak a peek at this red-headed eye candy you're talking about." Those last few words left Shepards mouth like venom, but he needed to get their trust.

The pirate gave Shepard a crooked grin and laughed heartily "Yeah. You can get into the bunker if you haul a crate of red sand down to the storage room.” The pirate looked over to his much thinner friend. “We're on our down there right now, we need one guy more anyway. Fuckin' crates are heavy." The burly pirate waved Shepard over.

He obliged walking towards them even though every fiber of his being was telling him to just outright kill the bastards. Shepard followed the Pirates back down to the ground floor where he helped carry a large crate of drugs.

The large pirate bellowed. "Hey guy. Watch your step around the rubble. You don't wanna trip carryin' this heavy shit." Shepard took the advice and trotted carefully around the rubble covering the floor, as they got closer and closer to the bunker door. The pirate motioned for them to stop and set the crate down.

He pushed the intercom button. "Hey Jerry. Let us in, we got another crate of drugs with us." With a loud hiss the large bunker doors slid open slightly shaking the ground they were standing on. The pirate motioned for Shepard to pick the crate up again. _Here I come Val, here I come._ He glanced over at the two pirates. The large bunker door hissed again as it slowly closed, he followed the pirates as they walked deeper into the dimly lit bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this update, you can expect at least one chapter every week on Sunday. If you feel like a part of the chapter needs revision or you spot a mistake, please do let me know in the comments. In my spare time I will read all of the comments and will most likely respond to most if not all of them. Anyway stay tuned for the next update coming soon on April 19th.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepards muscles strained uncomfortably under the tight fitting pirate armor, as he helped the now oddly quiet pirates carry a crate of drugs into a vault of sorts.

He memorized the layout as they traveled through its claustrophobic hallways, fluorescent lighting reflecting off the white concrete walls. He followed the main hallway until it hit a fork, from then on he memorized the path.

_Left, right, right, straight, left, right, left, then vault._

 They stacked the crate atop one of the many columns of crates stacked high to the twenty foot ceiling which Shepard found both awe inducing and alarming.

_They have so many drugs here. This is definitely not a small base. Intel dropped the ball, and we paid the fucking price._

The burly pirate broke the silence "still want to see that prisoner?" A mischievous smile rippled across his wrinkled features. "Or. Do you want taste some of the merchandise." He pointed towards the red sand, giving the other pirate a nod.

Shepards stomach twisted and turned disgusted at the suggestion. He knew some red sand junkies back when he was a kid in the slums of Vancouver. He knew exactly what the drug could do to people, so he avoided it like the plague.

 

"No. I think I'll pass on the merchandise." He crossed his arms and gave them a sharp look.

"Take me to see the prisoner. Now." He demanded steel faced, not that the pirates could even see his expression under the breather helmet.

 

The burly pirate laughed heartily, then stopped suddenly, giving Shepard a hard look.

"Ya know. Last time I checked you ain't my boss." The pirate lumbered toward him.

Shepard realized the pirate was much larger up close than he thought, nonetheless he kept his defiant stance in the face of the pirate who easily towered over him.

 

"You wanna ask me that again?" The behemoth pirate asked, his voice deep and low.

Shepard looked up at him through the faceplate, staring daggers into the pirates soul. His once calm ocean blue eyes now burning in a pale blue fire.

 

The pirate and Shepard had a silent battle of will and strength. He held his lethal stare, resolve unwavering, until the much larger pirate eventually looked away. Bending to Shepards indomitable will like a domesticated animal. The other much slender Pirate raised his arms to show he wasn't looking for a conflict.

_Good choice buddy. I'd rather not get anymore blood on me._

"Now are you going to take me to the prisoner or not?" Shepard demanded his voice commanding obedience. The burly pirates shoulders stooped low, "yeah. It's just this way."

 

He followed the pirate in complete silence, the only noise being their footsteps. He again memorized the path this time it was a longer walk.

 

_Left , Right, Left, Straight, Right, Straight, Left, Right, Straight._

 

He walked down the dimly lit hallways, that all looked the same. Shepard repeated the path in his head so he wouldn't forget. They walked the hallway until they ran into a metal door. "Well open it." He commanded and the large pirate obliged.

The doors hissed quietly as they opened. Revealing a large open room with concrete floors and thin walls, it was brightly lit unlike the rest of the bunker. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the stark difference.

Dozens of cells lined the walls, prisoners locked in by thick steel bars, forced to lay on cold, hard floors because the cells were devoid of any furniture. He stood in the doorway flabbergasted at the horrible conditions the prisoners were living in. He could see dozens of prisoners all dangerously thin and beaten, bruises and cuts lining their arms and legs.

He slowly walked forwards. The smell of urine, blood, and sweat all mixing into a putrid combination as it entered through Shepards helmet in short breaths.

 

The Pirates looked at each other then at Shepard, they began circling around the room, quietly unholstering their guns, moving into positions at Shepards left and right.

He distractedly glanced around the room looking over the dozens of prisoners for Val, Crosby, and Jeff, ignoring the pirates movements.

 

Shepard caught the glimmer of light reflecting off one of the pirates gun. He quickly glanced to his left and right. _Fuck._

He looked ahead to see a concrete wall, if he rolled into it he could dodge any bullets coming from his left, but he was practically begging for a bullet in the back. Or. He could throw down a flash bang and blind his two opponents as he ran towards a more favorable position.

He weighed his options, convinced he needed to wait for more favorable conditions in order to get out of the confrontation alive he put his hands up in the air. Then the large pirate gave a nod to the thinner one, who then walked towards Shepard with an electric restraint.

 

Shepard felt the Pirates hand reach out and grab his left forearm, big mistake. He pulled the pirate forward slamming his right elbow into the pirates unguarded neck crushing his windpipe, his left hand digging into his ammo pack pulling out a flashbang, in one swift movement he tossed the flashbang near the lumbering pirate and rolled into cover his back against the concrete wall, while the other pirate fell to his knees gasping for air.

 _Bang!_ The flashbang exploded blinding the pirates and a few unlucky prisoners, half blinding himself, he blinked rapidly as he reached for Scotty pulling it out of the small of his back.

He peeked out quickly to see the large pirate swinging his arms, firing his gun blindly in every direction as he spun in circles. The other pirate laid on the floor motionless, hands still around his neck.

 

Shepard glanced around looking for a better angle on the large pirate. Unable to find one, he rounded the corner firing two shots at the pirate, the rounds peppered his shields as it fizzled out.

The effects of the flashbang now wearing off, the pirate bellowed almost like a krogan and ran towards his silhouette, ramming his bulky muscular arms through the thin concrete just above Shepards head.

 

_Shit! What is this guy? Half krogan!?_

 

Shepard threw himself away from the destruction path of the monstrous pirate, firing another shot into his chest before landing square on his back, knocking the wind out of himself.

The pirate only bellowed louder, the bullets didn't even seem to phase the behemoth of a man. He threw his assault rifle on the floor opting for a large piece of concrete with rebar sticking through it.

Picking it up like a war hammer he began to swing it in a circular motion, each spin inching closer and closer to Shepards head.

 

_Fuck me!_

 

He rolled away sprawling across the ground, trying to create distance between himself and the krogan like pirate.

It didn't work, as the pirate just sidestepped him and swung the concrete with bone crushing force into Shepards chest, knocking out all of the air in his lungs, sending him flying a few feet into a wall, blotting out his vision.

He coughed blood, blinking rapidly in an attempt to get his sight back. He saw the pirate slowly trot towards him. He forced short breaths into his lungs, sharp knife like pain digging into his right side. _Yep definitely broken ribs._

He saw the pirate now only steps away pick up his assault rifle. Shepard desperately reached for Scotty which was only just out of reach. He strained and reached further his fingers touching the handle, he reached further, pain burrowing deeper into his right side. Then he swiftly pulled Scotty back up and fired a shot into the pirates chest. The pirate recoiled backwards as the rounds bounced off his thick chest plate.

He fired another two shots in quick succession this time aimed at the pirates knees. The pirate roared in pain as his legs buckled, blood gushing from holes in both legs.

 

_Bastard is still standing!_

 

He fired another shot more precise than the last two. The pirate fell under his own weight, his left knee a bloody pulp of torn ligaments and gnarled bone.

Bellowing in pain, the pirate laid there only half conscious. Shepard stood up even though the stabbing pains along his right side begged him to reconsider.

He slowly and painstakingly closed the distance. He put the pirate out its misery, shooting point blank into his head, a small pool of blood quickly expanding.

"Three down. Nine to go." He said exhaustedly sitting down a foot away from the dead pirate, as he wiped brain matter and blood off his visor.  

 

**~**

He laid back and closed his eyes. _Just for a second._ He breathed in shallow ragged breaths, the pain along his right side wouldn't relent. He forced himself to sit up right, crawling his way to a nearby wall where he rested his back against it.

He unlatched the seals along the side of the helmet, setting it down next him. Blood streaming down his face from small gashes, flesh wounds, bruises all over his head.

He opened up his 'favorites' on the omni tool and selected his medi-gel applicator. He applied it gingerly to the cuts and gashes on his head. He felt a sharp stinging pain as the medi-gel went to work. In seconds they healed leaving only tiny blemishes on his otherwise good complexion.

He desperately applied it to his ribs, but sadly medi-gel doesn't work on broken bones. _Shit. I need to visit a boneknitter. I hate those damn things._

He sighed as memories flowed into his mind about the uncomfortable bone-knitters. He would sit there for hours in pain as the boneknitter, sewed every fiber of broken bone back together, using a needle thin point as it dug through your skin to get to the bone. It was a painfully slow experience that sometimes hurt more than the broken bone itself.

Shepard blocked the memory out, not wanting to think about any more pain he'd have to endure. He forced himself to stand, ignoring the gnawing pain along his right side.

He called out "Val! You in here?! Answer me!" He slowly moved around the large open room listening intently for any reply no matter how small.

"I'm right here numbnuts. Stop yelling. You're giving me a headache." Her voice tired and quiet but she was alive.

His heart practically jumped out his throat at the reply, he ran towards her voice, the pain in his side digging deeper every step.

He stopped a step away from her large cell door. He saw Crosby in the same cell to her left and J.T. to her right, they were unconscious, Val barely conscious herself.

She was curled up on the ground, bruises lining her face, blood seeping from her cracked lips. He could hear her shallow breathes, watch as she girded her left side in pain. Crosby and J.T. in a similar beaten condition.

"Are you all right?" He asked, worry the only thought in his mind.

She coughed "Me? Oh. No I'm fine pretty boy. Just got a few broken ribs." She laughed then coughed in pain.

 

Shepard shook his head smiling at her attempt at a joke. "At least your humor is still intact." He looked around the cell for some way to get her out, pirates sure build prison cells to last.

 

"Shepard listen to me. I'm not getting out of here alright. I'm in no condition to run."

 

"No. I'm getting you and Crosby and J.T. out of here." He looked into her emerald eyes "No chance in hell am I leaving you down here."

 

She looked away "I appreciate the thought pretty boy. I do. But you need to save yourself." She looked towards the large metal door Shepard came in through.

"Be realistic here. There's no way you can save all three of us. Fight the rest of these Pirates by yourself." She took a slight pause glancing up at him watery eyed. "Blow the compound. And haul our asses to the extraction zone." She paused "Go. Leave us here, and save yourself." She stared at him, tears beginning to form in her watered eyes.

Shepard shook his head unable to accept what she was suggesting. "No. No one gets left behind." Shepard stubbornly insisted.

Before she could reply he turned around and walked with conviction towards the burly pirates corpse.

_I'm dragging them out of this shithole whether she likes it or not._

He grabbed the concrete and rebar hammer the pirate used against Shepard. He tried to lift the hammer, his muscles straining at the effort, then his right side lit ablaze like a bonfire of pain. He dropped his hands and put them on his chest trying to quell the pain. He stood for a moment afraid that any movement would again set his chest on fire. He gave another look at the concrete hammer concluding that the it was too heavy. _Damn thing weighs a ton._

He sighed putting both hands on hips as he searched for another 'brilliant' idea.

He dug through his ammo pack pulling out the last grenade. He thoughtfully looked it over, trying to come up with a way to safely blow the doors off. An idea sparked in his head. He pulled his omni-tool out, and searched for a way to limit his grenades blast radius. After searching for a few minutes he found it also finding a mod that allowed him to limit the force of the explosion. _Perfect. This should work._

He slowly walked back to Val's cell. "Oh hell no! Shepard I knew you were crazy. But this is beyond crazy!" Val yelled at him as he explained his plan.

He ignored her "Trust me this'll work." He used the adhesive gel to stick grenade on one of the thinner steel bars.

"Look just take Crosby and J.T. to the corner of the cell, crouch low and before you know it you'll be out." Shepard pleaded for Val to listen.

Eventually she gave in "Fine. But if I die here. I'll kill you." Shepard couldn't tell if that was a joke or a legitimate threat.

Not that it mattered, if this didn't work Shepard would have to fight all the remaining guards, probably dying in a hail of bullets.

He waited for Val to get into position, then he walked a few feet away taking cover behind an equipment crate.

**  
He began the countdown "3" he wiped some sweat of his brow "2" he took a deep breathe "1" the explosion rattled the cage blowing off two steel bars. Shepard was momentarily deaf due to being close to the blast.**

 

**~**

 

 

He coughed as he rolled off his back, standing he squinted through a thick cloud of dust and concrete blocking his sight into the cell.

"Val?" There was no reply. Shepard dove through the thick cloud of debris, seeing Val face down on the ground. "Val!" He ran over to her and gently rolled her on her side, he pressed his ear against her chest.

 

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

 

A wave of relief washed over him, as he propped her up in his arms. He looked over the length of her body making sure she wasn't harmed by the blast. Convinced she didn't need immediate medical attention, he let out a long sigh. _Helluva day._

 

Crosby jostled awake groaning in pain. "Shepard? The bastards locked you in too?"

 

Shepard shook his head "Nah. Two pirates tried. But it's safe to say they won't be bothering us."

 

He laughed "Ya got spirit kid." He coughed violently as the cloud of dust settled in around them. He stopped coughing and eventually found the strength to force him self upright. He gave Shepard a thoughtful look. "I'm sorry."

 

Shepard craned his head towards the older man  "for what?"

 

Crosby sighed before a fatherly grin rippled his worn features, a look Shepard often got from Anderson, "for misjudging you. Ya got a bright future ahead of ya kid. Don't let anyone tell you different." He patted Shepard on the back, looking over to the unconscious body of J.T.

"Thanks Crosby." then a silence fell over them. It was more comforting than awkward, it was a moment of peace between two men who desperately needed it. The calm before the storm. He gave Crosby a clap on the back then moved his gaze back to Val.

 

Crosby glanced over at Shepard who was lightly rocking back and forth, Val wrapped in his arms.

  
"Kid. Go. I got Jeff." Shepard was shocked at how perceptive the older man was, it was almost like he could sense his bond with Val. He looked at Crosby with worry in his eyes, then towards J.T. “Are you sure Crosby? I can st-,” Crosby put his hand out and stopped him “kid, go, J.T will be fine.”

Shepard nodded his head and reluctantly picked Val up. He walked out the blown cell carefully as if holding a pane of fragile glass, he looked around the large room until he saw a table large and sturdy enough to hold Val. _You’ll be fine Val. Promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this update, like always you can expect at least one chapter every week on Sunday. If you feel like a part of the chapter needs revision or you spot a mistake, please do let me know in the comments. In my spare time I will read all of the comments and will most likely respond to most if not all of them. Anyway stay tuned for the next update coming soon on April 26th.


	7. Chapter 7

Val opened her eyes slowly to see Shepards worrying look, she could feel his arms wrapped around her back and legs, an unexpected but comforting feeling nonetheless. She felt the vibrations of his footsteps as he carried her to a nearby table and carefully set her down.

She closed her eyes, reveling in the peace and quiet. He pulled up a chair and leaned back, waiting for her to wake up.

"You shoulda listened to me numbnuts." She rasped.

He leaned forward wrapping his hand around one of hers.

"Val. Shut up." He replied parting a couple strands of rogue hair covering her face, gazing into her emerald eyes.

"I hope you know. If I die today. I am definitely haunting you for life." She attempted to laugh but it quickly went from laugh to a hacking cough.

"God. You're insufferable." Shepard jested gently nudging her chin.

"Aw. Don't give me that. You know you love it." Val replied her voice soft and quiet.

 

Shepard reveled in her gaze a moment longer before pulling out his medi-gel applicator. "Val. I need you to lay still. This will only hurt a little." She nodded closing her eyes, waiting for the stinging pain of the medi-gel as it forced her tissues to rapidly regenerate.

"Fuck! That stings!" She cried out as the dozens of cuts and gashes covering her body rapidly sealed leaving tiny scars.

Shepard nodded his head "sorry but it had to be done."

Val coughed "had to be done my ass. You just like seeing me in pain."

 

Before Shepard could reply she swung herself off the table, stumbling slightly as she held onto his shoulder for support.

"Where you going? I'm not done yet." He called out after her as she stomped off and began digging through a few equipment crates.

"Nope. You're done. Trust me. I feel good as new." Val yelled out as she ran further away from him digging through more crates.

_The hell is she looking for?_

 

Shepard rounded the corner to see Val practically inside one the equipment crates as she tossed everything out of it. "We don't have time for this Val. The pirates are going be here any second."

Val paid him no mind as she continued digging through even more crates. She let out a victorious laugh followed by a vicious cough. He ran after her turning a few corners and running down a few short hallways to see her hugging Ingrid.

_She must really love that damn gun._

 

He smiled as he saw her spin with the rifle as if it was a newborn baby. Shepard gave Scotty a quick look, the shotgun did save his life once already. Maybe I will keep you.

 

He heard the metal door to the prison block hiss open, he ran around the corner to glance at the four Pirates who walked in. He recognized three of the Pirates from the skyllian five game but the one behind them was a female who had a ML-77 Missile Launcher draped across her back. Fuck.

Shepard looked to his right to see Val equally as disturbed by the heavy rocket the Pirates were boasting. He sighed then placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"Go. Get Crosby and Jeff out of here. I'll cover you."

Val shook her head in disbelief. "Hell no! Those guys'll make short work out of you!"

 

Shepard glanced back at the pirates who were hovering near their compatriots lifeless bodies.

"I wasn't asking Val. Go. Now!" He commanded her face of steel and conviction equally so.

She gave him a defiant look meeting his eyes in a battle of willpower.

 

"No! I'm not leaving you to die." She noticed a pirate peek his head around the corner.

Instinctively she pulled Ingrid to her shoulder, scoped in, saw the pirates head and pulled the trigger, his head exploding as the bullet carved through his skull and the wall behind him.

 

Shepard jumped at the lighting speed and lethal accuracy Val displayed. She quickly glanced over at him and laughed at his shocked expression. Then she heard the Pirates yelling between each other trying to asses the situation, she kicked a metal table over for some makeshift cover.

 

"Well. You taking cover? Or are you going to eat a few bullets first?" She stated sarcastically keeping her eyes keenly focused on the hallway.

Shepard ducked into cover next to her still dumbfounded over her impressive shooting

 "where'd you learn to shoot like that?!" He yelled over the loud booming sound emanating from Ingrid, earning Val another headshot.

 

Val smiled as she eyed down her sight again "infiltrator training! Duhh!" She patiently waited for another pirate to stupidly poke his head into her firing lane. The Pirates however weren't as stupid as she'd like them to be.

She ducked into her cover as the ML-77 pirate rounded the corner firing a barrage of missiles at the table.

"Hey numbnuts! Make yourself useful and flank that launcher toting bitch!"

 

Shepard rolled away behind a nearby wall, pulling Scotty from the small of his back.

"On it!" He yelled over the sound of the pirates unending suppressive fire.

He ran down the hallway, peeking out of the corner.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled out as a bullet nearly grazed his arm.

_Fucking sniper._

He had nowhere to go and the only way to flank the "launcher toting bitch", was this hallway. He saw a wall that he could use as cover, a long but cover-able distance. He took a deep breath and turned the corner sprinting, he fired two shots in quick succession, forcing the sniper into cover as Shepard ran towards the safety of the wall.

 

_OK. Just gotta throw him off balance._

 

Shepard fired a few suppressive shots around the corner. He then sprinted towards the turian, peppering his cover with more rounds so he wouldn't peek out.

He was two steps away from the cover when the sniper decided to peek out. He could taste the fear on the turians face when he saw Shepard's shotgun pressed into his forehead.

"Gun down! Now!"

 

The turian obliged silently, putting the sniper on the floor. He walked around the cover Scotty pointed at the turian as he kicked the heavily modded M82 Mantis away from their reach. Shepard caught the unmistakable handle of a Kesseler Pistol poking out of the turians boot.

The turian made a dive for his backup weapon, but Shepard anticipated the desperate move, and just slammed Scotty with bone breaking force into the top of the turians head fringe, knocking him unconscious. Shepard crouched down and looked over the turians body for electronic restraints, he found it tucked away in his ammo pack. He put the restraints on the turians hands rolling him on his back. Shepard stood up and turned around to find Val standing behind him.

 

"What're you doing?" She asked putting her hands on her hips cocking one eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Oh. I was putting this pirate in his own restraints." Shepard laughed nudging the unconscious pirate on the leg.

The small smile that ran across her face faded. "Oh. Well don't forget to kill him." She said tucking Ingrid onto her upper back.

“What? No. I put him in restraints so we didn't have to kill him.”

“Listen numbnuts. The mission comes first. We can't take the risk of this guy attacking us from behind!” She replied sharply

“I'm not killing an unarmed prisoner!” Shepard replied defiantly.

"You don't have a choice damn it! There isn't any time for mercy in a war-zone! It's this bastard's life or ours!" She glared at him angrily.

"I'm not going to kill him. I won't just murder him in cold blood! And you shouldn't be so quick to do it either." He let his emotions flare as he crossed both his arms instinctively.

"Ask the people this bastard has murdered if 'mercy' mattered!" She sighed then looked up at him "you can't win a war... And keep your ideals intact Sheppie."

 

Before Shepard could protest any further, she pulled Ingrid out from her back and with practiced ease put a bullet into the turians head. Blue blood spattering all over the wall and floor.

"What the hell Val?!" He sputtered as he wiped blood off his face.

 

She simply sighed "I'm going to go check on Crosby and Jeff. Make sure no one else comes through the doorway." she said it with a distinct finality as she stomped away without even glancing at him.

Shepard looked at the dead turian to his left, a pool of blue blood quickly expanding, viscera splattered over the walls. He rubbed his face with his hands, eyes weary, and gave a long sigh.  _she's right. I wish she wasn't but she is._ He began pushing crates together for good cover a few feet in front of the door. He pulled the turian away and into a corner, a river of blue blood oozing from his mangled head. The sight of the body made him sick to his stomach. He wanted the body out of his sight. He slowly walked back to the metal door through the hallways of thick barred cages.

He stopped suddenly when he felt a tugging sensation on his hand. He looked towards the beaten prisoner. It was a man whose face was covered in old bruises and bleeding scabs.

"I need more." The man gripped Shepards hand harder pulling him closer.

"Need more of what?" He replied eyeing the man cautiously.

"Red Sand. I need my dose! Please. It's been days. Since my last fix." He began to shake violently.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." The words came out of his mouth bitter and cold as ice. He glanced around the room again now aware that all the prisoners were showing harsh withdrawal symptoms.

 

He pulled his hand away from the pleading man and again began walking towards the metal door. He heard the man cry out slamming both hands with force on the bars, then he curled into a ball on the concrete floor.

Shepard turned slightly until he caught a glimpse of the man. _For these people a quick death is a gift. And it's all I can give them._ With that grim conclusion he morosely walked towards the door, begging for some unlucky pirate open it.

 

**~**

 

 

"Shepard! Co-," he turned the corner firing down the long hallway "Cover you! I know!" Crosby rolled into cover next to him "I hope Val and J.T are 'avin better luck!" He bellowed over the sound of gunfire.

"Yeah! Me too!" He turned the corner again and unloaded a chestful of bullets into an advancing pirate.

"We can't stay here mate!" Crosby turned slightly and fired blindly in the enemies direction. "Hallway's a bloody kill zone!"

Shepard recoiled as rounds pelted his cover "I know!" He fired down the hallway suppressing them. "You got any better ideas? I'd love to hear them!"

"I've got two grenades! Whaddya say to blowing a few bastards up?" A maniacal grin spread across Crosby's face which was met by Shepards equally disturbing mischievous grin. "Light 'em up Crosby!"

He turned the corner again two grenades in hand, "eat that you goddamn bastards!" He threw the grenades, sticking them along the support columns of the hallway.

He ducked back into cover signaling Shepard to do the same. And with a deafening blast the hallway collapsed in behind them, a thick cloud of dust and debris covering them both.

 

Shepard groaned as he turned slightly and pushed debris off himself, the pain along his right side ever sharper. He laid still a moment, breathing hoarsely. _Ten down. Two pirates left._   A small smile rippled his features, then he forced himself upright, laying back against some debris. 

 

"Crosby. You still breathing?"

He heard an audible groan to his left and the sound of falling debris. "Barely mate." Crosby sat up across from him leaning against the wall.

Shepard laughed "yeah. Me too." He struggled to his feet using the wall as support.

"Come on Crosby. We need to get going." He picked Scotty up off the ground wiping away debris before referring him to his usual resting place.

 

"Just another minute mate." Crosby wheezed then began to cough.

"You all right there old man?"

"I'm not old." He stood up slowly, groaning in pain as he clutched his hip. "Cheeky bastard."

Shepard walked ahead looking down both hallways. "It's this way." He glanced back at the older man who was lagging behind.

"Come on. No rest for the wicked Crosby." He got the middle finger in return as Crosby quickened his pace.

 

"Are you sure you know where we are Shepard?" He said as he leaned against the wall for support

"Yeah." He peeked around the corner of the next hallway carefully and observed it for a few seconds before leaning into cover .

"I memorized the way in. While I was trying to find you guys."

 

"Right." He said sarcastically, as he leaned  into cover on one of the structural beams across from Shepard.

"I hope you've damn good memory. Else we're royally fucked."

"Have some faith Crosby. We'll be fine." He said keeping his eyes on the empty hallway.

"The hell're we waiting for? Lets get a move on."

"Wait!"

He pulled Crosby back into cover as two pirates walked by carrying a large crate.

 

"The hell ar-" Shepard quickly covered his mouth with his hand and pointed towards the pirates.

He removed his hand once Crosby saw them, he whispered "ok. We are going to follow them until they get to the vault. And then we neutralize them."

"Right Shepard. Clean kills I got it." He tried stepping out of the cover but Shepard kept him back.

"No. No guns. We need clean, quiet..." A lump formed in his throat "kills."

Crosby chuckled "clean and quiet. Sounds easy enough." He tucked his assault rifle unto his upper back and together they followed the pirates silently.

 

Crosby tripped and fell on a piece of debris, causing one of the Pirates to look in their direction. The Pirate caught a glimpse of Shepard and Crosby creeping down the hallway.

"Hostiles incoming!" The pirate bellowed.

Then the alarms went off, a loud blaring warning to the base, then all of the doors closed shut, the once dim yellow lights now flickered a dark red.

 

Shepard and Crosby threw themselves into cover, barely escaping the hail of bullets.

"I think we're royally fucked now Crosby!" He bellowed over the sound of gunfire.

"Why does this always happen to us Shepard?!" Crosby replied as he peeked the corner returning fire.

"When I find out i'll let you know!"

 

**~**

 

She took quick quiet steps as she jogged through the dimly lit claustrophobic hallways. Looking back periodically to see J.T who was easily able to keep the pace despite his injuries. Together they ran through dozens of hallways their guns at the ready.

 

"Didn't prettyboy say we'd get to the vault faster if we went this way?" She whispered as she turned the corner into the next hallway.

J.T simply nodded as he took point, his Carnifex pistol eager to put a gaping hole in something or someone.

"We'll never reach the vault in time." She sighed as they continued to move their way through the large maze of hallways.

 

They followed the hallways until they found themselves upon a dead-end.

"Damn it!" Val kicked the wall, anger coursing through her veins.

She continued to beat the wall as if it was the walls fault for them being lost.

"I didn't want to kill him! Damn it!"She exploded in anger, continually punching and kicking the wall. She fell to her knees, heaving deep breaths, tears streaming her face. J.T crouched next to her laying his hand on her shoulder. He sighed and tucked his gun away.  

 

"Val. Look at me." She obliged. Her eyes bloodshot and watery.

"Look Val. Nothing I say can make it any easier. But maybe it can help." He sat down next to her. "Sometimes. It's not who we kill that matters. It's who deserves to be killed that matters." He waited a moment before continuing. "We can't know who deserves to be killed. But. That doesn't make killing any easier even if we did know."

 

"Yeah. I get what you mean." She stood up and wiped her tears away. "Thanks J.T."

He gave her a reassuring clap on the shoulder. "Anytime Val."

 

She pulled Ingrid out from her upper back and then turned around walking back out of the dead-end. She had only taken three steps before she heard a blast coming from Shepard and Crosby's general direction.

 

"The hell was that?!" She began running towards the sound.

"I think that was a grenade blast!" J.T bellowed as they both ran after the sound. They ran down hallway after hallway, now more lost than before. Val went to speak but was cut off by a loud blaring alarm followed by distant gunshots.

 

"Those damned idiots!" She bellowed over the alarm. "Come on J.T! They need help!"

Together they ran back through the hallways chasing the sound of gunfire. "When we find them! I swear I'll kill 'em!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this update, like always you can expect at least one chapter every week on Sunday. If you feel like a part of the chapter needs revision or you spot a mistake, please do let me know in the comments. In my spare time I will read all of the comments and will most likely respond to most if not all of them. Anyway stay tuned for the next update coming soon on May 5th.


End file.
